when our blood became a crucifixion
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Se abrazan y se abrazan y se abrazan. Utsutsu/Yume.


**renuncia:** todo de Sayaka Migo.

**advertencias:** gore implícito / no gráfico, incesto (DUH) & spoilers

**n.a:** la falta de fics en este fandom me deprime tanto como el manga en sí mismo, hella

* * *

**(A**sí es como él la ama).

— ¿Ey Yume? húndete en mi carne y no salgas nunca.

(Así es como ella lo ama).

Yume le pasa la lengua por el cuello, igual que un cachorro lamiendo la mano de su amo— aquel que le da de comer— y Utsutsu siente la piel hirviendo, a punto de estallar.

Es como si el sol, con la inexperiencia de un niño, estuviese abriéndole el estómago usando crayones y navajas, para luego reposar dentro de él. Es como si su cuerpo estuviese a punto de transformarse y no el de ella. (oh pero si tan sólo fuese así Utsutsu daría cualquier cosa para que fuese así...)

_algo tan sencillo_

un ojo, un brazo, una pierna, la cordura, lo que sea.

—si ninguna de esas cosas le bastan puede darle a Yume su humanidad entera también.

(Así es como él la ama).

Yume le clava los dientes de cráter de luna arrancándole la carne de un tirón y su carne es dulce y jugosa y Utsutsu empieza a quebrarse por la mitad. Siempre por la mitad, ¿_cómo podría(n) ser más o menos que dos_?

(desde pequeños son flores que se marchitan juntas en el mismo jardín).

Entonces.

La sangre de ambos se despierta de su aletargamiento y les sonríe (como demonio, como María, como insecto) antes de salir a bailar: violentamente, súbitamente, desesperadamente.

(entonces)

Utsutsu está caliente, muy caliente. Los pantalones le aprietan y Yume se sienta a horcajas encima suyo. Alguien suelta un gemido, Utsutsu no sabe quién. Resulta que las sábanas de su cama, ahora rojas, parecen alitas de mariposa que se agitan al ritmo del viento, añorando volar hacia una isla distante

_su hogar_. (allá donde ella lo toca— en todas partes y en ninguna parte— demasiado y no lo suficiente). Yume todavía mastica, traga, mastica, traga.

Afuera el día es soleado.

Aún así procura no extraviarse en sí mismo. Porque esto va sobre Yume, no sobre él. Porque juró protegerla de cualquier pesadilla, en antaño, y la sangre en realidad sí es más espesa que el agua. (¿pero dónde acaba uno e inicia el otro?, ¿y qué si son ellos quienes mutuamente se lastiman? acaso no—).

Entonces.

Adentro empieza a llover.

Y Yume se diluye entre sollozos y fuego _lo siento tanto_, y sin embargo lo mutila un poco más, _siento muchísimo dolerte_, su espina dorsal casi torcida.

Dice: perdóname hermano eres tan delicioso perdóname no puedo detenerme has que me detenga perdóname quiero comerte mejor.

Y a Utsutsu no le sorprende descubrir que de algún modo las lágrimas de Yume duelen más que sus entrañas siendo sacadas de dentro hacia afuera.

No obstante—

(Así es como ella lo ama).

Yume tiene tres años y es un monstruo.

Mamá ha fracasado en su intento de despedazarla con un cuchillo de cocina y la mira con absoluto terror. Y Papá sólo sabe golpear y lastimar, todo colmillos oxidados, se niega a llamarla "hija" siquiera.

Yume tiene tres años y es un monstruo.

(¡un sueño un sueño _nunca debiste nacer_—!)

Yume tiene tres años y es un monstruo.

Lo único que desea es salir de esa casa y jamás regresar, olvidarlos a todos ellos, volver con Yuu, y apaciguar su hambre con algo más que pájaros y gatos callejeros. Eso hasta que una mano temblorosapequeñadiminuta casi igual a la suya, no con exactitud, se aferra a ella, sin titubeos.

— ¡Yo voy a cuidarte, está bien! ¡Así que no te vayas, _notevayas_...!

(por favor quédate en la oscuridad, conmigo. estoy dispuesto a soñarte.)

Yume tiene tres años y ha sido domesticada por Utsutsu.

Retrae las garras y se queda (humana).

Porque—

(amor es)

(amor es)

(_amor es_)

ser un parásito, alimentarse de otros, que te atropellen en vez de alguien más, decir "come esto, cómeme a mí _y vive_."

(Así es como él la ama).

El dolor lo acobija, como una manta— como un capullo, como Yume. _Ya no hay dolor_.

Se abrazan y se abrazan y se abrazan. Bajo su esternón y costillas el corazón le martillea con ímpetu, le araña con dulzura los músculos con cada latido, y de sus labios florece un beso a medio pudrirse.

_Estoy en casa_.


End file.
